Blue Eyes White Puppy
by Silent Child
Summary: After Pegasus' defeat, all the souls he stole were released. Unfortunately for Seto Kaiba, his soul was unexpectedly switched with another's: a harmless puppy.


**Summary: **After Pegasus' defeat, all the souls he stole were released. Unfortunately for Seto Kaiba, his soul was unexpectedly switched with another's: a harmless puppy.

**Author's Notes: **First Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic...oh my. Anyway, this is going to be slightly AU (you'll see the differences after you read). I apologize in advance for any OOCness, and if there is already a fic that has this idea going on...sorry, I didn't know. I'll take it off as soon as I get notice + proof from someone.

For those who don't know:

Téa - Anzu  
Joey - Jounouchi  
Tristan - Honda  
Serenity - Shizuka  
Bakura - Ryou  
Yami Bakura - Bakura

-

"Blah" – Talking

"**Blah**" – Dog-speak

'Blah' – Thoughts

-**_Blah_**- - Yami to Hikari talk (Ex: Yami to Yugi)

_Italics _– Flashback

-

**Blue Eyes White Puppy**

**Chapter One: Tainted Reputation **

-

Seto's eyes snapped open. 

Was it all a dream? His last memory was of losing a duel to Pegasus, and then the world crumbled into darkness. He had lost his soul trying to save his brother.

'Mokuba!' He whirled around looking for his little brother, but realized something strange about his body. It didn't feel right, and neither were his surroundings. He was in a quiet, dirty, dimmed alleyway. Definitely not a place he recognized on Pegasus' island.

He looked on what he was sitting on – a couple of cardboard boxes.

Then he resisted a scream.

Paws – he saw paws.

"What the hell!" Seto tried to yell but was rewarded with angry barks escaping his mouth.

Seto toppled over the boxes and fell on his back, whilst hitting his head on a garbage can.

Four legs.

A tail.

Covered in white fur and brown spots.

He had been degraded to a lowly puppy.

-

Mokuba groaned, forcing open an eye. 'Where am I?'

The raven-haired boy propped himself up on his elbows, taking a good look at his surroundings. He was...somewhere in a forest. Lush green grass gently swayed in the wind and trees towered over him. He spotted Pegasus' castle off in the distance over the trees.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried out happily as he spotted his older brother sprawled on the ground near him. Scrambling to his feet, he dashed to his brother's side. "Big brother!"

Seto's eyes flickered open, adjusting to the sudden flood of sunlight, as Mokuba attached himself tightly to his waist. "Big brother, you're okay!"

However, what occurred next, Mokuba didn't anticipate.

Seto sat straight up and began barking.

"...Seto...?" Mokuba blinked as he continued to hug his barking brother. 'Did I speak too soon...?'

"Are you okay? Are you sick? Did that Pegasus do something to you?" Mokuba released Seto from his iron hug and stood up, bombing his sibling with questions. Seto went on all fours, ignoring Mokuba and decided to sniff the air.

"This is a dream," Mokuba stared in disbelief. "I'm still locked up in that dreaded place." What had gotten into Seto?

Seto then began to chase his own rear, as if he had a tail.

'It could be worse...' Mokuba convinced himself slowly.

Seto crawled over to a tree.

'It just got worse.'

-

'By god, what did I do to deserve this?' Seto sulked angrily as he was forced to walk down the worn out street. He had no possible ride home, no current way to cure himself, and what made matters worse was that it had began to rain.

"**I am Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp.! I SHOULD NOT BE IN THIS RUNDOWN HELL HOLE!**" Seto barked at no one in particular. He was frustrated enough that the dog he was now was not part of a dream, but even more so when he couldn't find any trace of Mokuba.

What if Mokuba's soul didn't return to his own body? It could take eternity to find him. Seto was fortunately spared and was located back at Domino, but what if Mokuba had switched souls with someone (or some_thing_) halfway across the world on a remote island?

Seto shook the negative thoughts from his head. 'I _will_ find Mokuba, no matter what.'

With that, the puppy that was Seto resumed his trek down the streets in search of his home, a cure, and his beloved little brother.

-

"YUUUUUGI!"

Mokuba yelled at the top of his lungs as he spotted a tri-color-haired teen move through the bushes nearby, followed by three of his friends. Yugi, upon hearing Mokuba rushed over, followed closely by the rest of the group.

"Mokuba! What's wrong? Did someone try to attack you?"

"No, no, no. Yugi, it's Seto..."

"Kaiba? But all the souls were released, what –" The Duelist Kingdom champion was cut off as Mokuba pointed behind the bushes.

"See for yourself."

Yugi, Jounouchi, Anzu and Honda exchanged glances. What could possibly be wrong with the cold and distant CEO, other than needing a heart?

The quartet slowly rounded the bushes and trees, spotting Seto curled up on the ground, as if sleeping.

"What's rich boy doing, sleeping on the ground?" Jounouchi questioned out loud.

"Big brother's been acting strangely. Like a dog," Mokuba explained as he joined the quartet.

"A...dog?" A vein pulsed on Jounouchi's head. He still hadn't forgotten what Seto had called him, _and_ the dream of the Blue Eyes chasing him.

"Yeah," Mokuba nodded.

"But what could've gone wrong?" Anzu asked, looking over the seemingly peaceful Seto. "Yugi, are there any side effects or something?"

"Not that I know of..." Yugi slowly said.

Seto's ears twitched as he heard new voices. Raising his head, he saw Yugi, Jounouchi, Anzu and Honda. Gleeful that there was more company, he pounced on the closest person to him – who happened to be a very shocked Jounouchi, who was now flat on his back.

"What the hell? Get off of me!" Jounouchi shoved Seto away, quickly getting back up on feet. Was this Seto's new way of taunting him? Because it was working rather nicely.

Seto let out a low whimper as he retreated from the group.

"Okay, what is wrong with him!" Jounouchi demanded as Anzu and Honda stifled their laughter.

-_What's wrong, Yugi_?- A familiar voice asked in his head.

-_Kaiba. He's being very strange. He just jumped on Jou_.- Yugi covered his laugh with a cough. -_Yami, are there any side effects from getting your soul restored?-_

There was a short silence before Yami answered.-_No. However, there are very rare cases where two souls are exchanged._- (1)

-_So Kaiba_...-

Yugi's large purple eyes widened, if even possible, as he trailed off.

-_Yes. The only explanation is that Kaiba's soul wandered into a dog's body, and a dog has taken over his_.-

-_B-but there were only three soul cards_!-

-_Pegasus must have forgotten about the dog and misplaced its soul card. Otherwise, there is nothing that can explain this situation_.-

-_Can this be fixed though_?-

-_Certainly, Yugi. I believe I will be able to restore their souls. However, I need both bodies present_.-

Yugi looked over at his friends. Jounouchi was glaring down Honda and Anzu, who couldn't contain their laughter from Seto's 'pouncing incident', and Mokuba was looking worriedly over at a distraught Seto-puppy.

It was going to be a long day.

----

(1) 'Course I don't know if that's actually _true_, but that's to point to my fic so it's true now. xD;

And if anyone wants to know why there's a conveniently placed dog's soul-card just lying around...let's just say, Pegasus wanted to test out his eye.

I apologize if there are any odd mistakes around - uploading this erased some of my spacings and symbols, such as question marks, commas, periods, and asterisks. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. XD


End file.
